everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prism Hill
This page is owned by Caillik (Driver). Please don't edit, change, or steal things unless you're an admin. Thanks! Prism Hill is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the princess from The Princess on Glass Hill. She is smart and kind, and always willing to help others, especially with their thronework. She believes that the pursuit of knowledge is the most worthy pastime, and can't understand how anyone could possibly dislike learning and studying. She is a royal because she doesn't mind sitting atop a hill of glass until her prince charming comes. To her, it's simply a quiet place to study. Character Personality Prism's number one priority is also what everyone else knows her for: studying. She loves learning, and is always the top student in her classes. For this reason she often is frowned upon by people as being a "nerd". But Prism doesn't mind the scorn, she sees it as merely "The opinions of fairytales who are uneducated as to the importance of study." The fairytales who don't make fun of her for being a nerd often ask for her help with their thronework, and Prism is always willing to comply. She loves to help others with their studying almost as much as she loves doing her own. She especially loves it when she explains something five times, and then finally their face lights up as they begin to understand the concept, and they exclaim, "Oh! Yes, it's quite simple, isn't it?" But Prism isn't without her pet peeves, and the thing that annoys her most is when people throw parties or dances when they could be studying. She absolutely cannot fathom why anyone would rather lounge around chatting instead of studying for a big test, and she is not afraid of saying so. This attitude often gives the impression that she thinks she is better than others. Interests Prism's main interest is learning, and she does so with gusto. But even Prism needs a break from studying sometimes, so she also enjoys reading, writing, and walking through the Enchanted Forest observing the nature and wildlife. Perspective on Destiny Prism is a royal, so she is planning on following her destiny, although she admittedly would rather be a teacher or a scholar than a princess. Her giving up on her personal interests for destiny is something she expects from everyone else, although she does sympathize with some rebels, especially those required by destiny to be evil. Appearance Prism has long blond, almost white hair that she wears up in to ponytail. She has large blue eyes, and only wears makeup after pulling an all-nighter. She has large black glasses. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Princess on Glass Hillhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/lfb/bl/blfb34.htm How Prism Comes into It Prism is destined to sit atop the glass hill and wait for her Prince Charming, which she is quite willing to do, provided she can bring her textbooks with her and study while she is waiting. Relationships Family Prism's mother is the previous glass princess, and her father is Cinderlad. Friends Prism is friends with many of the fairytales who ask for her help with thronework, but she prefers to study with Ambrosia Plum. Pets Prism has a Glasswing Butterfly named Mirror. (Prism does not participate in Dragonsport). Romance To Prism, romance is an incredible waste of time. She knows that her Prince Charming will come someday, and she is content to study and learn, rather than date, until then. Outfits Basic Prism wears a gray uniform with a plaid tie, and a knee-length plaid skirt to match. What little jewelry she wears consists of a locket made of black stained glass and a tiara to match. Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Princess on the Glass Hill Category:Royals